


Almost Family

by were_lemur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabble, F/F, author creeped themself out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's practically part of the Lannister family, now ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Family

**Author's Note:**

> If nothing else, at least I know that I can creep _myself_ completely the fuck out. Drabble Project, Day 11

"Come sit with me," Cersei says, and pats the bed beside her. Sansa can't believe the intimacy that the Queen is allowing her; she doesn't hesitate.

"So lovely," Cersei says, and Sansa does her best to ignore the nervous twist in the pit of her stomach.

"You're almost family now," Cersei says, and presses Sansa backward onto her bed. "Don't be afraid. I just want to make sure you're ready for my son, and your wedding night."

When she feels a painful, nauseating pressure between her legs, Sansa squeezes her eyes shut and tries to pretend she's still at Winterfell.


End file.
